


you are not immune to the Superboy™ charm

by floralytic



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, and get to play with titus, dc let them interact, i love my boys sm.., kon and damian bonding, they eat slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralytic/pseuds/floralytic
Summary: kon is forced to pick damian up from school, which leads to unexpected fun





	you are not immune to the Superboy™ charm

Kon grumbles as he floats around the room, trying to pull a pair of jeans up one leg and balance his cellphone on his shoulder at the same time.

“Don’t grumble at me,” Tim says through the phone. “It’s just one day, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“But the demon hates me!” Kon protests, and he is definitely not pouting.

“Kon. All you have to do is pick him up from school. It’s a twenty minute drive from there to the manor.”

 _Twenty minutes_. Twenty minutes with the little brat who’s threatened to castrate him on multiple occasions. Kon shudders.

“If you’re worried about castration, I’m sure Damian wouldn’t do it in public,” Tim says.

Kon thinks that no matter what Tim says, he is definitely a mind reader. Or maybe he just knows Kon too well. 

He sighs.

“Alright, alright. I hope you know I’m only doing this because I love you.”

Tim laughs softly and the sound makes Kon melt a little. “I love you too. Now hurry up so I can see you soon.”

As Kon hangs up, he gets an idea. Maybe instead of letting the demon brat bother him he can just…be civil. Maybe even be nice to him; turn on the old Superboy™ charm. The kid is only eleven years old, Kon thinks, it shouldn’t be hard to win him over.

Kon smiles to himself as he fixes his hair in the mirror, winking at his handsome reflection. Just before he steps out of the apartment, he grabs his leather jacket and sunglasses—after all, you can never be _too_ stylish.

\---

Outside, the sun is shining brightly and it’s the kind of beautiful day Kon thinks he would enjoy if he wasn't on this particular errand.

He parks his blue mustang (perks of having a rich boyfriend) in front of Damian’s school and sighs. As much as he’d tried to psych himself up about driving the kid, he really isn’t looking forward to it. Seeing Damian walk out of the building in his preppy school uniform and a dark scowl only adds to his dread. Kon mentally scolds himself for being such a wimp.

Damian approaches and Kon flashes his most winning smile, the one he reserves for Wayne galas. He opens the passenger door for him.

“Clone,” the kid says haughtily, sitting down.

 _Jeez_ , Kon thinks, _a little higher and the twerp’s nose will be up in the clouds_.

“Hi kiddo! How was school?”

Damian grunts and fastens his seatbelt, double checking it in a manner that implies he does not trust Kon’s driving. Kon shrugs and starts the car.

It seems like the drive will be quiet and awkward, and Kon leans back in his seat with a sigh. So much for batbrat bonding. At least he’ll get to see Tim after this.

Damian’s voice startles him out of his thoughts.

“What’s this?” he asks, trying not to show interest as he reaches for something.

Kon looks at it and laughs. Damian’s holding a slushie cup with the word “Superboy” emblazoned on it and a picture of Kon in his old outfit posing. It’s a piece of superboy merchandise Rex had made back in the 90s, when Kon still lived in Hawaii.

“It’s a slushie cup,” Kon says, turning back to the road. “Bart got it for me as a joke off of ebay.”

Damian’s nose scrunches in confusion. “A…slushie? Is that a refreshment?”

Kon splutters and somehow manages to stay on the road.

“You’ve never had a slushie before?” he asks, blue eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

Damian stiffens even more, looking like a little angry bird. “Is there a problem with that, clone?”

God. Kon feels like he could cry. Damian’s _never_ had a slushie? The poor kid…he really didn’t have a childhood, Tim was right. Kon decides in that moment to make it up to him.

“Alright,” he says, tapping the steering wheel determinedly. “Change of plan. I’m taking you for slushies right now.”

“There’s no need, Kent. And keep your eyes on the road, I’d rather not die with you.”

Kon ignores that. “Trust me,” he says, grinning. “You’ll thank me when we’re done.”

Damian grumbles something that sounds a bit like _I should’ve castrated you a long time ago_ , but Kon’s not sure so he decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. He turns on some country music and laughs when Damian complains about his ears hurting.

\---

They drive to the nearest place that sells slushies, a retro ice cream shop Kon has gone to with Tim a few times. Kon parks his car in front and holds the door open for Damian, who hasn’t stopped grumbling under his breath. The two of them walk into the colourful shop, which is empty except for a blond girl at the counter.

“Hey Celia,” Kon says to her.

“Hey!” she exclaims. She catches sight of Damian and practically coos. “Aw, is that your little brother?”

Damian looks murderous and Kon laughs nervously, moving slightly away from him in case he has a katana hidden somewhere.

“Nah, that’s Tim’s brother,” he says. “I picked him up from school.”

The girl smiles at Damian. “In that case, it’s on the house.”

“Actually, I’m treating him to a slushie,” Kon says, leaning on the smooth countertop. “The kid’s never had one before, can you believe it?” he whispers loudly.

Damian scowls.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just a big nerd,” Celia laughs, flicking Kon’s arm. “Now which flavour would you like?”

“My favourite is blue raspberry,” Kon tells Damian. “You can get one flavour or mix a few if you want.”

Damian scrutinizes all the different flavours as if analyzing an opponent, and eventually settles for mango mixed with lemon (Kon makes a mental note to try that some time). He gets blue raspberry for himself and a green tea slushie for Tim.

Kon watches as Damian hesitantly sips his drink and grins. “How is it?”

“Interesting,” Damian says, furrowing his brow. “Not as watery as I expected, and the mango is quite nice…it’s satisfactory.”

Celia chuckles. “You brought a tough customer.”

She’s just handing Kon his slushie when she trips over a crack in the tiled floor, sending the drink flying. Kon doesn’t think twice before quickly using his TTK to catch it and bring it safely into his hand.

Then he realizes what he’s done.

There’s a moment when they all stare at each other, Damian with the straw hanging from his mouth, Celia clutching her foot and staring slack-jawed, and Kon frozen on the spot. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he thinks. _How many times has Tim told you to think before using your powers?_

Kon’s wondering if he can convince Celia that it was a hallucination when suddenly someone bursts into laughter. It takes Kon’s mind a minute to realize that it’s Damian—his brown eyes are wide as he clutches his stomach, giggling uncontrollably.

Kon shakes out of his daze and grabs the kid’s arm. He hastily yells goodbye to Celia as he drags Damian of the store.

When they’re safely in the car, Kon slumps in his seat. “Oh my god,” he groans, holding his head in his hands.

Damian, the little twerp, still hasn’t stopped giggling.

“Will you stop that?” Kon snaps.

“You should’ve seen your face! I can’t believe you did that,” Damian says, dissolving into more laughter.

Kon turns to Damian with a scowl and it dawns on him that the kid is a bit…adorable. And he has to admit, what just happened _was_ a little funny. Before he can stop himself, he starts laughing too.

“Did you see Celia’s face?” he wheezes.

“She was even funnier that you,” Damian giggles. “Her mouth was all like,” he morphs his face into a fish-like expression.

Kon laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know how I’m going to face her again.”

Then a thought hits him. “Damian, you can’t tell Tim about this.”

Damian shrugs calmly and sips his slushie. “Tell Tim about what?”

They look at each other for a second and then laugh, the cheerful sound filling the air. 

Kon reaches across the console to ruffle Damian’s hair, who surprisingly lets him, and smiles.

“You’re not so bad, kid.”

\---

As soon as they enter the manor, Damian’s dog, Titus, bounds up to them and licks them both heartily on the face. Kon ends up sitting next to Damian to play with Titus (he can never resist fluffy animals). Apparently dogs have a taste for slushies because Damian is feeding his to Titus, who chews it curiously. Kon laughs at the dog’s expression and reminds himself to try it out with Krypto sometime.

“I have a dog too,” he says.

“Really?” Damian asks, curious. “Jon’s never mentioned a dog before.”

“He kind of belongs to me. I guess Krypto got used to me, so he lives in my apartment.”

“You could bring him to play with Titus one day, if you want,” Damian says, carefully avoiding Kon’s gaze.

Kon grins and scratches behind Titus’ ear. “That’d be cool. I’ll bring him next time.”

He looks up when he hears footsteps and sees Tim standing by the stairs, looking endearing in his pyjamas. It suddenly hits Kon how much he’s missed him (so what if he saw him two days ago? It’s still a long time). Damian quickly pulls the slushie away from Titus, but luckily Tim isn’t paying attention to him.

“Kon!” he yells, running into his boyfriend’s arms.

Kon laughs and hugs him, swinging him around. Tim steadies Kon’s face between his hands to press their lips together, sighing when Kon opens his mouth. The kiss is cold and tastes like blue raspberry. They both ignore Damian gagging loudly in the background.

“How did it go?” Tim asks, wrapping his arms around Kon’s neck once his feet are back on the ground.

“Not bad,” Kon says, winking at Damian. “I think we might’ve even had fun.”

Damian grumbles about having to listen to country music but he's smiling, and Tim narrows his eyes at Kon suspiciously, probably wondering _what_ Kon did to make that happen. 

Before he can ask, Kon envelopes him in another hug. Tim yelps as he feels the cold slushie in Kon’s hand touch his back, which reminds Kon about the drink.

“I completely forgot!” he says, “We went for slushies so I brought one for you.”

“Thanks,” Tim laughs. He takes the cup from Kon and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Wanna head to my room?”

“Finally,” Kon sighs.

As they go upstairs chattering happily, Damian catches Kon’s eye and mimes zipping his lips. Kon grins and drapes an arm around Tim's shoulders, holding him close.

\---

In Tim’s room, the two of them lay on his bed with their legs tangled together, watching Wendy the Werewolf Stalker reruns. Tim crawls on top of Kon, stroking his chest as he peppers cold kisses all over his face.

“Come on,” Tim says, smiling. “How’d you get the demon to like you? That’s like, impossible.”

Kon thinks of the slushie flying, and Celia’s shocked face, and Titus chewing curiously, and Damian’s little giggles.

“Oh you know,” he nuzzles Tim’s neck and brushes his lips against the soft skin. “Just some of my old Superboy™ charm.”

Tim looks at him for a moment and then bursts into laughter, his blue eyes glowing in the dark. He threads his fingers through Kon’s hair as he kisses him on the mouth.

“mmmm,” he says fondly, “ _no one_ can resist that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love kon and i love damian and i just think they would be very cute friends


End file.
